


Temptation Revelation

by solidsnakessolidcakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, M/M, Online Dating, Suicide Attempt, ignore that Ocelot is wise and shit I needed a rat bitch that Eli respects lmao, lowkey autobiographical but like whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakessolidcakes/pseuds/solidsnakessolidcakes
Summary: Eli didn't think much of it when he went onto tumblr that fateful day, or when he noticed a new follower only to check their blog and follow them back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First two chapters are from a deleted work! Third Chapter will be original!

Eli didn't think much of it when he went onto tumblr that fateful day, or when he noticed a new follower only to check their blog and follow them back.

He didn't realize that he was about to change his life with the press of a button.

That night when he heard a small "blip!" he thought nothing of it, opening the messages and blinking at the icon of the new mutual.

> _Hey. I'm not super good at conversation starters, but I'm a pretty new account and saw that you followed me, it really brightened my day._

He thought nothing of it when he messaged back.

> _Hi! I'm so glad I could help you!_

The rest of the night was spent messaging back and forth, both complaining a little. Eli complained about his brother, the other person (Their username was "Rebenok") complained about their father.

> _Hey can we talk tomorrow?_

He looked at the message curiously, before typing back an 'of course!'

He fell asleep that night excited.

As soon as he woke up he went down to the computer and messaged them again.

> _Good morning!_

He was mildly surprised when they messaged back immediately.

> _Hi!_

The rest of that day was spent messaging too.

And the next day.

And the next.

Even on days he had school he would come back to message them again.

He was starting to think he had a problem.

They had shared names and ages; their name was Tretij, and they were the same age as Eli, just slightly younger. They even let slip that they actually hadn't lived with their real father is years, the father they referred to was their foster dad.

April 21st, the day that made his life turn upside down. But, not in a bad way.

They were chatting back and forth as usual when they confessed that they were pretty anxious at the moment. That lead to Eli trying to comfort them.

> _I wish I was there to pet your hair and hug you :(_
> 
> _That sounds like you're hitting on me_

Fuck.

He knew how it sounded, he just wanted to be nice.

> _I'm not, I swear!_  
>  _I just like having my hair pet, so I do that to comfort people lol_
> 
> _Well, truthfully I wouldn't mind if you hit on me._
> 
> _What?_
> 
> _I was thinking maybe  
>  Would you wanna be my boyfriend?_

He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he could get in trouble.

> _Oh. Um, sure!  
>  Lmao I actually have been wondering if I've liked you for a while_
> 
> _Same! I decided fuck it lol_

He grinned, his belly filled with butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few years he became the happiest he ever had been.

They exchanged pictures and even voice chatted. Tretij had a lot of scars but he loved him regardless.

By now it had been three years, and he was fifteen.

It hadn't come without challenges, but they were still going strong. They talked a lot about getting married some day.

Tretij hadn't replied for the last few days. He was worried sick.

He was walking to the cafe he got his tea at when he spotted a new face in town. Well, he said a new face, but really they were wrapped in a scarf.

"Excuse me, can help me find boyfriend?" They gently grabbed his arm, their voice small and weak and they spoke in broken English. It reminded Eli of Tretij, but that was probably just his imagination.

"Look kid, I don't know anyone here," He lied, wanting to get out of a conversation.

"It will only take second! He blond and blue eyes!"

He huffed, trying to pull away.

"Go away kid."

The poor boy looked so broken hearted that he broke.

"Alright, fine, I'll help you find your silly little boyfriend. What's his name?"

"Ah- Eli!"

Eli narrowed his eyes.

"I'll ask around. What's your name kid?"

"Tretij."

"... Tretij, huh?"

"Y-yes."

"It's nice to finally see you! My name is Eli."

"... What? O-oh! E-Eli! Eli!" He hugged him tightly, shoving his face in his bare chest.

"Yes, it's me babe. Now get that scarf off you'll die of heatstroke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey this is the one that could trigger people so like, be safe people

He thought they had been going strong.

He had thought wrong.

By now he was the ripe age of 18, and making plans for the two of them to move out of his parent's house and to an apartment. He had arrangements for a job set up, even.

There was no going back.

They had a few rough patches, including one where they broke up for a week, but they had gotten back together and had been for about a month now.

They were just about to start their lives together.

He walked into their room happily. He was happy. He really hadn't been for a while now.

He found a note on his bedside table. It was folded neatly and a small sticker was placed to keep it that way.

He smiled, that was how Tretij would leave him notes.

He opened it, ready for something cute.

Boy was he wrong.

The handwriting was faux neat, and obviously a bit shaky. The usual.

> Eli,
> 
> I'm sorry to say that I just don't feel it anymore.
> 
> I know that you're planning on moving out soon so just go through with it without me.
> 
> I just didn't feel the same spark.

His smile feel immediately. Strangely enough he didn't feel as horrible as he thought he would. It almost didn't feel real. He felt... airy, almost.

He put the note down, grabbing his phone.

> _He left me._

His other friend, her name was Wolf, was the first one he messaged.

Over time it slowly settled into his stomach like a rock.

He shut his door and locked it, sitting on his bed. The tears started flowing immediately, flowing freely down his face.

It felt like his heart had just been torn out, ripped into shreds, and set to slowly cook over a fire until it was mere ashes. Then, for good measure, some asshole came along and pissed on it.

He had put his whole heart into that relationship dammit.

In that moment he decided it. He was going to kill himself. He had nothing left to live for.

He took one, long, deep breath and opened a new post.

> _I know this is going to sound childish but I need to tell you guys before I just disappear. Or maybe I just need attention._
> 
> _This is gonna be kinda depressing, so anyone who doesn't wanna see that stuff, scroll past please. I would hate to make anyone upset._
> 
> _Tonight I am going to kill myself._
> 
> _This seems odd and abrupt, but he broke up with me again, this time for good._
> 
> _I have nothing left to loose but myself._
> 
> _At this point I want to._
> 
> _Say your goodbyes while you can._

He took another deep breath, posting it promptly.

He had nothing to loose.

Sure, he got a few messages telling him not to do it.

He was still planning on it.

Then he got messaged by Ocelot.

They were another online friend, one that he had followed a few months ago. More than that, actually. He had messaged them a joke not expecting a response.

> _Listen. I know life sucks right now but this is not the answer. Life is always gonna suck, but at some point it'll suck just little enough to make it worth it. I know you'll get through this._

He took a deep breath. At this point he was crying again.

That night when he went to go to sleep he took his pills into his room.

He originally poured out a full hand full. He stared at it for a few seconds before putting them back. He checked the label.

_One within 24 hours._

That meant a couple more than one would do the trick, right?

He carefully poured out three. He knew it might be too little, but if he was still alive he could just try again the next night, right?

He swallowed them one at a time. It was a little difficult with no water, but he did it nonetheless.

He sat there for a bit.

_How sad would Wolf and Ocelot be if I left?_

He ran to the bathroom, locked the door and promptly made himself throw up.

He still very much wanted to off himself, but he had at least one thing to live for.


End file.
